1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a universal battery charger, and more particularly to a universal battery charger that includes a slide cover positioned within the housing in a normal state. Meanwhile, the slide cover can be opened to create a charging groove in accordance with batteries in different types and dimensions. Moreover, the terminal pieces of the housing can be pushed by fingers from the bottom, thereby achieving a convenient operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As new 3C products continue to be introduced to the market, their batteries must also have a variety of different specifications. For example, batteries currently used for SANYO's 3C products include many different specifications and types such as DBL40, DBL20, DBL30 and DBL10. Different batteries require corresponding chargers. However, this will cause inconvenience in use as well as difficulties in storage and carrying. In addition, a waste of cost will be caused, too.
Besides, it is also troublesome for the 3C products industry when a charger can be used for charging only one battery. There are many batteries of different specifications for a single SANYO product, thereby causing much trouble in stock management and cost problem. Therefore, how to integrate the charging of batteries of different specifications in a single charger without increasing its volume is the subject of the manufacturers.
In order to resolve the above-mentioned problems, an all-in-one charger is developed for batteries of different brands. As shown in FIG. 1, one or several combination charging grooves 91, 92 are provided for charging batteries having similar fixing way. Meanwhile, a charging terminal 93 is positioned at a place corresponding to the charging terminal of batteries B4˜B7 such that they are in contact with each other for an electric connection. This all-in-one charger may have all kinds of charging grooves disposed in staggered way for making full use of its limited space. However, there are too many charging terminals 93, 94 and their configuration is too complicated. Moreover, the direction and the position for insertion of the batteries B4˜B7 are different such that the user is easily confused in use. Moreover, the all-in-one charger is suitable for only few batteries. However, there are hundred kinds of batteries in the market. Besides, there are different types of Li/NiH-batteries. Furthermore, many new batteries are constantly developed. Therefore, it is a pity that the all-in-one charger is no more applicable after a short period.